


Domestic Drabbles

by JEAikman



Series: The Musketeers - prompts and one-shots [28]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of two short drabbles with Musketeer couples being stupidly and adorably domestic with each other.<br/>taken from my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aramis/Porthos

"Really, Porthos, I think you missed your calling." Aramis informed him confidently. He turned to look at the man with his arms folded and both eyebrows raised.

"Yeah? What exactly would that be, then?"

"You would have been a most excellent gourmet chef. Could have been famous throughout Paris - why, this is a dish fit for the King himself!" He announced brightly, and Porthos had to chuckle at his enthusiasm.

"Yeah, you figure?" He thought about it for a while, and smiled at the scene which played itself out in his head. "Me a chef, and you a seamstress. Sounds downright domestic, doesn’t it, dearest?" Aramis didn't even blush, but had the gall to beam proudly at Porthos as he leant forward for a kiss. And Porthos was stubborn, but he could never resist those lips for long, and so he found himself obliging Aramis and leaning in to meet him, leaving the pot unattended for the moment. Ach, it would be fine.

"Will you make dinner again tomorrow? It’s Athos’ turn and I’d rather eat the Queen’s fish again than let him near the pots." He begged after they had broken apart again, with that sincere pouting face that Porthos could never quite resist.

"Fine. But only if you mend the bullet hole in my shirtsleeve."

"If I must" Aramis huffed, but picked the shirt off the floor and went in search of a needle and thread nonetheless.


	2. Athos/d'Artagnan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d'Artagnan searches for his shirt.  
> Athos hid it for purely selfish reasons. Like the fact it gave him longer to stare at d'Artagnan's bare chest. (and really, can you blame him?)

D’Artagnan was raking through his drawer and when he couldn’t find what he was looking for, he slammed it shut in frustration, running a hand through his hair, with his eyes still hurriedly scanning every corner of the room. If he couldn’t find it, he was going to be late. They were both going to be late.

"Hey, Athos?" he called back to the man who was still lying in d’Artagnan’s bed, looking half-asleep, "have you seen my-" He narrowed his eyes at the smug expression on his lover’s face.

"Athos." He folded his arms and pouted, in what Athos assumed was supposed to be an intimidating glare, but he just found it absolutely adorable. The way d'Artagnan looked when he was hot and bothered like this - it was delicious.

"Where have you hidden my shirt?" The older man took in the sight of d’Artagnan’s shirtless body, young, strong, and unmarred, save for the scar from the bullet wound that  _he_  had inflicted, and committed it to memory before throwing the shirt, which he had merely lay on top of, into the Gascon’s grasp.

"Why did you take my shirt in the first place?" He asked as he hurriedly slipped it on, tucking the bottom of it neatly into his breeches.

"You look so adorable when you’re flustered. I couldn’t resist." Athos smirked. "So really, it’s your own fault."  d’Artagnan rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Hurry up, you sappy old idiot. Treville wants us in the courtyard by eight."

Turning, he grabbed Athos’ own shirt from where it had been thrown carelessly on the floor and threw it so it landed on his lover’s face. it was worth it for the snort of laughter he got out of it when Athos put it on back to front and he had to help him to put it on properly, even if it meant that in the end, they did end up being late.


End file.
